The Halloween Night
by Silenceandmoods
Summary: What happeneds one Halloween night when Bella is home alone and is left in the house alone. And what happends to Bella, that leaves her going to Carlisle...again.
1. The Light Go Out

**The Halloween night **

Chapter 1: The Lights Go Out

I was sitting in my bedroom reading my much abused copy of _Weathering Heights._ Edward was no where to be found, so I am guessing he went hunting. I was surprised that any one would go hunting in this weather. Tonight Forks was a cloudy night and fog lingered in the air. But, of course fog didn't stop the trick-or-treaters from going out to collected candy. No one had knocked on our door simply because I put a bowl outside with a sign that said Please take one. But I doubt that the children will only take one. I remember what I use to do when I saw those signs on Halloween night. I would take half the bowl. I smiled at the memory. I was starting to get into the book when I heard lightning. It startled me and I dropped my book. I shook my head. I was always so jumpy on this night and I don't know why. All those ghost and monsters is just a bunch of mumbo jumbo. Mythical tales that are suppose to be fun to tell and dress up as. Charlie was in Port Angles because in the big city you never knew what would happen on Halloween so he will be working late. I had the whole house to myself and here I was reading the book that I read about a hundred million times and I loved it. I enjoyed the quite but then my stomach spoke, telling me it was hungry. I went to the window and saw that it had started to drizzle and umbrella's of all different colors walked around still collecting candy. I went downstairs and decided to check the candy bowl. As I went downstairs I realized that the lights went out. "Shoot" I said. I tried to maneuver my way through the stair and was unsuccessful when I tripped and hit the floor. "Of course" I sighed and then I got up. My head pounded in protest. I smelled the rusty smell of my blood but tried to keep cool. I wished the light would come back on, the stupid storm. Then as if someone heard my unsaid prayed the lights came on. "Thank goodness." I got up and went to the bathroom. My head was bleeding, I started feeling light headed but fought against it and then I heard a whistling sound and I knew the wind started picking up but it startled me a little. The house was oddly quite tonight with out having to hear Charlie listening to a game. I was use to the upstairs being quite but not the downstairs. I shook off the feeling and grabbed a towel and started cleaning the wound. _I might have to drive to Carlisle's house._ I thought to myself and then when I looked in the mirror to wipe the wound a face was the mirror. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" I screamed and then I realized who the face was, Edward. I sighed, my heart racing from being scarred.

"Edward-don't ever-do-that-again" I said in between gasp.

"I'm sorry if I scarred you, love. You're never this jumpy and what happened to your head?"

"I fell when the power went out"

"Ahhhh, yes I was the one who turned on the power"

"You were here when I fell?"

"Right after you fell I came in"

"How did you exactly come in with out me hearing you?"

"The eve on the tree and I thought I made noise, I guess I was to quite"

"Yes, you were"

"I'm sorry; I'll try to be louder next time. Now why don't I drive you to my house so Carlisle can have a look at your head?"

"No, it's ok, I'm fine." I lied to him. I didn't want to go see Carlisle. I didn't have anything against him its just I don't like doctors.

"Bella, please?" he whispered to me in my ear making me melt, "it will make me and you feel a lot better"

"I…I don't know Edward…I…" I started to feel light headed and stumbled backwards. Edward caught me.

"Are you ok, love?"

"I just…I…" I couldn't bring myself to answer him. I was starting to fall into unconsciousness. The last words I heard was Edward telling me he will take care of me.


	2. Carlisle's Office

**Chapter 2**

Edwards Point of View 

I carried Bella bridal style to my car. She had fell unconscious after she fell at her house. I strapped Bella into the passenger seat and started driving at top speed. Then a moan came from her.

"Bella, love, can you hear me?"

"It…" she didn't finish her sentence but I wanted to keep her awake so I continued talking to her. "It what love?" she moaned in pain again and said "it hurts." I felt sorrow for her she was pain. "I…want to go and lay down for a…little…while" she told me weakly. "You can lay down when we get there" I told her softly. "Get where?" she asked. "To my house, I am taking you to Carlisle." She was silent for a minute and I thought she fell asleep but then her eyes opened and I saw fear cross her face. Fear? Why was she scarred? "No Edward. Take me home" she said weakly. "Bella, I can't. You're hurt, you have to go. Why don't you want to go see Carlisle?" I asked her. I saw her cheeks turn a light crimson, as she blushed with embarrassment. "I…" but before she could finish her sentence she fell unconscious again. She fell into a deep slumber and after about five minute's she started talking in her sleep. "Scarred of…" I waited patiently for her to continue. "Needles…don't want to…go." Realization hit me then that was why she didn't want to go see Carlisle. She was scarred of doctors. As much as I wanted to give her what she wanted she needed to see him. She was injured. I finally got to the house and brought Bella into the house. I noticed no one was home except Carlisle and Esme. She was the first to great me.

"Oh dear, Edward what happened?"

"She fell down the stairs at her house when the lights went out."

"Oh my, well Carlisle is in his office."

I carried her to the office and Carlisle was already getting everything prepared. "Alice called me and told me you would be bringing her. Just lay her down on the couch son." Once I laid her down Carlisle began to exam the damage Bella did. "The cut is too deep for me to bandage, she'll need stitches." I sighed, how will Bella handle this, she hates getting stitches. Maybe she'll stay asleep for most of the procedure. Carlisle turned to look at me.

"Edward, she'll be fine. It's just a deep cut, that's all."

"I know she'll be fine but I heard her sleep talking in the car and she was saying that she was scarred of needles. And before that she was refusing to go to you but she was hurt."

"Well, I don't want her awake for that then…hmmm….I'll give her some anesthetic. It'll keep her asleep for about 15 minutes while I stitch up the cut." So I saw Carlisle move around in his bag and he pulled out an injection. He wiped her arm off and then gentle slid the needle in so as not to wake her. And once that was done Bella would stay asleep. Then Carlisle began working on the stitches. He worked quickly from one side of the cut to the other making flawless moves. And once he finished cutting the tread Bella started to stir.

"Bella, Sweetheart?" I asked her.

She moaned and looked at me, "Edward? Is that you?"

"Yes, love it's me."

"Where am I?"

"You're at my house. You fell and I brought you to Carlisle so he could fix your cut."

"The cut…" and she went for the cut that was no longer there and replaced by stitches.

"He finished already." She sat up on the couch and looked around. Carlisle was just outing away his medical bag as Bella looked at him.

"You took quite a fall, Bella. The cut was very deep." Carlisle told her.

"I know…I fell when the lights went out. Thank you Carlisle."

He smiled at her and I heard in his thoughts, _you're welcome, my baby girl. _"You're welcome Bella." He answered. I looked at Carlisle and smiled. He already thought of Bella as a daughter.

"Come on, Love. I'm sure Esme made you something to eat."


End file.
